Heartstrings
by PumpkinPie59
Summary: "If I were to pluck on your heartstrings, would you strum on mine?" - Owl City. Pie x Retasu.


**Title:** Heartstrings

**Fandom:** Tokyo Mew Mew

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** none

**Pairing:** Pie x Retasu

A/N

Based on _Plant Life_ by Owl City.

((Okay, so I have my songs on shuffle, and while I'm uploading this, that same song just started playing lol)

* * *

Pie and Retasu were both shy. Not in the same way, of course—Pie's shyness was more subtle and stoic; Retasu's was obvious and a bit awkward. Still, it was true.

And it drove everyone crazy.

Maybe not when they were shy around other people, but with each other. Pie was far too obsessed with honor and logic. He dwelled on the possibility that she could never love him the way he did her. He deemed his own feelings as illogical and tried to shun them. Retasu was far too obsessed with dreams and emotions. She felt that if she put her heart in his hands, she would be risking the chance of having a lasting relationship. Their lives were so different, there was a chance they'd be pulled apart. Her heart could be broken.

This quite annoyed their companions. Nearly everyone was getting tired of waiting for them both to admit they were meant for each other.

Pie was never one to let someone occupy his thoughts for long. Retasu was his first love. The idea of true love was all too new to him.

He had eventually learned everything about her. Her favorite color? Green. Her favorite place? The library. Her favorite book? Pride and Prejudice. Her favorite food? Grapes. Hopes? Dreams? Birthplace? Racial origin? He could go on and on. Her favorite song had even become his.

Plant Life. An English song from America by a singer who titled himself Owl City. It was a song with no particular purpose, but the tune was enjoyable and the lyrics were romantic. In a way, it reminded him of her. Imaginative. Dreamy. Soothing. Filled with depth. He had fallen in love with the song when he heard her sing it once—she had a gorgeous voice—, and she passionately told him how much that song meant to her and why.

He sometimes found himself humming the tune on random occasions. On one occasion, he happened to be sitting next to Retasu while doing so.

"If I were to pluck on your heartstrings, ... would you strum on ... mine?" He murmured the lyrics as he rubbed his finger against the Café Mew Mew teacup filled with coffee.

"Hm?" Retasu glanced at him. As usual, her cheeks were colored a light pink, her eyes a shiny sky blue, and her lips a cheery salmon pink.

Pie looked up in thought. "What are heartstrings?"

Retasu's eyebrows shot up. "Heartstrings?"

Pie nodded.

"Erm ... it has to do with ... uh ... your deepest ... feelings." She bit her lip, flustered at the subject. "Like, um, if someone were to tug on your heartstrings, they'd be touching you in a heartfelt way ... uh ... Know what I mean?"

Pie pressed his lips together in thought before saying, "I believe so." He glanced up at her. She smiled sheepishly before returning her thoughts to her novel, though it was clear she had a hard time focusing on it now. She pressed her glasses against the top of her nose, something she tended to do when she was thinking about something that flustered her.

As Pie continued to stare at her, her blush became pinker and pinker. Pie finally broke his gaze to take a sip of his coffee. Setting the cup down, he said, "Out of curiosity ..."

Retasu looked back up at him, her eyes wide with wonder and her lips apart in expectation. "Yes?"

Pie's mouth twitched into a smile for half a second. "If I were pluck on your heartstrings, would you strum on mine?"

Retasu's face lit up a deep scarlet. She recognized those words, and she knew he knew that. He was quoting her favorite song. Why? Was he trying to fluster her? Was he genuinely wanting her to respond to that in words?

"I—I thi—... ah ... why—... d—do you—? I mean, uh ... huh?" She stuttered uncontrollably.

"Retasu."

She shut her mouth.

"Would you like more tea?"

She looked down to see that she had knocked over her teacup in her surprise. Sheepishly, she moved her book to a safer place and nodded. Pie smiled.

Together, they cleaned up her mess, and as Retasu made herself another cup, Pie tapped her shoulder. She turned to him.

"Yes—? Oh."

He was outstretching his hand. "Shall we dance?"

She raised her brows. "But ... there's no music."

"I doubt there's a need for music at the moment."

He was right. The silence was quite wonderful. Shyly, she took his hand and let herself be held. Placing her hand on his shoulder, they started a slow waltz. They stayed in their silent dance of reverie for a while, being completely content in each other's arms. Retasu looked up at Pie, only to find that he was already looking down at her. As they held their gaze on each other, Retasu could feel her heart beat faster and faster. Noticing his ear twitch, Retasu realized with embarrassment that he had heard it. The dance became slower and slower until it came to a stop.

Before either knew what was happening, their faces became closer and closer. Retasu closed her eyes, completely in a romantic trance. Slightly puckering her lips, she waited in anticipation. When Pie nearly pressed his lips against hers, he stopped.

This was a mistake.

Instead of kissing her lips, he merely pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek instead. Retasu's eyes fluttered open. Pie backed away.

"My apologies. I got carried away," he said.

Retasu paused, slightly—no, greatly—disappointed. "Oh," she whispered. She bit her lip, realizing how deeply that hurt her. This is no time to cry, she told herself. Stay strong. You can't break down in front of him.

She turned around briefly to wipe some rebel tears out of her eyes. Turning back to him, she remembered something. "My tea!" She ran to the counter, taking the teabag out of her cup. Reaching her hand toward the sugar bowl, her hand stopped and started shaking.

She couldn't hold back her feelings for him. It wasn't fair. He deserved love just as much as anyone else.

She would strum on his heartstrings, just as he had plucked on hers.

Gripping the wrist of her shaking hand, she turned to Pie once more.

"Pie-san."

He looked at her. "Yes?"

She bit her lip. "I ... kind of wanted that kiss ... if you don't mind ..."

She looked away from him, slightly embarrassed at her bold move.

Pie stared at her in disbelief for a moment. "If that is what you wish ..." Retasu slowly nodded, and he started to walk toward her.

Retasu's breath hitched as he placed his hand behind her neck, gently pulling her toward him. Retasu breathed in deeply before pulling Pie's face toward hers. Her lips smashed against his with a force of willingness to show her secret love for him. His eyes widened in surprise, but the bliss took him over, and he closed his eyes.

They had both been wanting this for what seemed like an eternity. Neither of them wanted this moment to end. Pie had the woman he loved in his arms, and Retasu was closer to her dream of a happy ending of true love than she ever had been before. Perhaps she hadn't quite reached it completely, but now she knew that she had found someone who loved her as she loved him. The trick was to figure out how to keep it that way.

As their lips parted, they looked at each other, trying to read the thoughts that swam through the other's eyes. Retasu ignored the light-headedness and the heat on her face and smiled. Pie smiled back before embracing her into a hug. Nuzzling into his shoulder, she sighed.

If she listened closely, she could hear their heartstrings playing a melody of love together.

* * *

"They finally did it!" Quiche whispered to himself.

"Did what?"

He turned to see Ichigo stopping in her tracks to look at him.

"They kissed!"

Ichigo's eyes widened and her face lit with excitement. She ran to Quiche's side and looked over his shoulder.

"Finally!" she said as she squeezed his shoulder. "I've been waiting for this for so long!"

* * *

A/N

I felt that this was too long to add to my drabbles.

One of my favorite songs for my otp -/-


End file.
